One Year Later
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: After Beetlejuice and Gina had been married for a year, they think about having children and starting their marriage fresh, which even brings up a visit to the Netherworld after Lydia yet again, has to go to to school, making Eve lonely, but they run into the Spellman family in which Salem feels rather close with Gina after meeting. Bad summary, better story inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A sequel to Beetlejuice including a little crossover that will later come into the story, I promise, we just now discussed this today when we did the RP today. AnnaleaseTurner and I only own our OC's, everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Read &amp; Review! **

* * *

Gina was standing by the window watching the outside world. Her hair was turned into a wild but good looking hairstyle. She was wearing a teeny but sexy black dress, that though the size wasn't too revealing. She had black lipstick on and her shoes were high heeled, sleek and slightly spiky as decoration.

Lydia was in her new room, getting ready to go to school yet again as her hair was groomed down over her shoulders gently.

Eve then appeared to try to scare her new friend. "Boo."

"Nice try..." Lydia rolled her eyes at the girl.

Gina was prepared to surprise Beej. She couldn't wait to see him today.

Beej came in just then. "Lucy, I'm home!" He called in a 1950's sitcom fashion, then laughed as he got himself to his new home with the new love of his life.

Gina smiled. "Welcome home, sugah." she greets, trying out a nickname for him.

"Thanks, sweetie..." Beej blinked at the name, playing along slightly, but then smiled. "Whoa! You look hot!"

Gina smiled as sexy as she could. "I saw this outfit and thought of you." she says, winking. She came over and gave a twirl, showing off her legs up to mid mid-thigh.

"Nice, this got a lot more interesting." Beej grinned, his decaying teeth seeming to shine from being happy to see her, especially dressed like that.

Gina smiled and came up to him, grabbing his tie lightly. Beej chuckled, he felt like he knew where this was going.

Gina smiled coyly up at him. "We have yet to consummate our marriage y'know~" she says, tightening his tie very slightly.

"That's true, feels like it's been months." Beej chuckled, eager himself.

Gina smiled. "How about we make it interesting?" she asks.

"How's that?" Beej wondered what she meant. Wasn't the scenario with him of all people interesting enough?

"You catch me within five minutes, no powers, and you get to have me in any way you want." she smiles seductively.

"Oh, really then?" Beej liked the sound of that.

Gina nodded. "But if you don't, we do it conventionally." she grins.

"You asked for it." Beej grinned back.

Gina winked and pecked his cheek with a kiss then ran from him. Beej chuckled, then 'started his engines' to go after her. Gina ran, giggling. Beej attempted to chase her, enjoying they could get away with this sort of thing due to being alone at the moment with no visitors, good thing Lydia and the others lived elsewhere. Gina laughed, hiding at one point.

"Here I coooome..." Beej called like in a horror movie, though not intending to scare the girl.

Gina hid her giggling.

"Ready or not, here I come for you." Beej cackled as he was getting close to where she was.

Gina peeped out and gasped as she saw him.

"Peekaboo!" Beej called, then laughed out loud.

Gina yelped. She then started running again. Just two minutes left.

"Hey!" Beej playfully called, chasing her.

Gina giggled, deciding she'd throw him a bone and slowed down. Beej kept laughing a bit as he went along. Gina would give him a chance to catch her. Beej decided to surprise Gina, by letting her alone for a moment or two. Gina looked at her watch, thirty seconds left. She started to run a little slower.

"Banzai!" Beej called, surprising her.

* * *

Barbara came to Eve.

The short black-haired girl looked up to her mother and smiled gently. "Hey, Mama."

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Barbara asks, smiling.

"Fine..." Eve actually sounded bored like she often did when she was alive. "Lydia's going to school again... I never thought I'd say this, but I miss going to school..."

Barbara pursed her lips.

"Mom?" Eve looked to her mother. "Are you okay?"

"Well, we could check if you could somehow?" Barbara suggests.

"How could we do that?" Eve wondered.

Barbara was thinking.

Adam came too, seeing his wife and daughter. "Well, we can shape-shift, right? How about we become different people?"

"Isn't that identity theft?" Eve's icy blue eyes grew shifty at her father's suggestion.

"Not if we become someone no one knows." Barbara says.

Eve tilted her head. "Uhhh...?"

Barbara nodded.

"We'll have to be very careful with this, but if you want to go to school, honey, we'll have it happen." Adam promised.

Eve smiled, thinking maybe going to school with Lydia would be a lot of fun. Barbara smiled.

"Okay, it sounds fair." Eve smiled back.

"We'll also use new names for when you go and when we're called for meetings." Adam then said.

Barbara nodded.

"We could try to call later today, but we can't get you into school by today, honey." Adam said.

"That's okay..." Eve gently folded her arms. "Though, I wouldn't mind going back as my old self to get back at some people..." she then smirked devilishly.

"No." Barbara says.

"Oh, you're no fun..." Eve slid in her seat a little.

"Sorry, dear, but I don't think we could afford you scaring old classmates to a fate worse than death." Adam handed in his fellow parenting to their only child.

Barbara nodded. Eve harrumphed, but was still in a better mood than her parents had ever seen her, dead or alive. Barbara chuckled.

"I'm not calling myself something stuffed shirt or prissy though." Eve smirked to her mother.

* * *

Gina yelped and took a tumble. Her dress riding up a little.

Beej laughed. "Oh, does the little lady like that?"

Gina moaned softly as she sat up. She got up off the floor and reset her nose.

Beej chuckled, then came closer to her, showing a wide grin with his teeth again that she didn't seem to mind. "Lots of ladies find me repulsive, that's what I like about ya."

"That I secretly dislike ya?" Gina asks, her face serious but her words showing she was only joking. She counted down as there were ten seconds left.

Beej laughed a bit. "You have exceptional taste."

Gina smiled. "Five... four... three... two..." she counts down.

"One!" Beej finished with a laugh.

Gina gave a fake sigh. "Oh, you caught me." she sighs, winking though.

"And I claim my prize...Say... Now!" Beej grinned.

Gina tinged grey and smiled. Beej put a '_**Do Not Disturb For Your Own Good, Seriously Though, Avert Your Eyes**_' sign on the front door as they had some nice quality time and privacy together. Gina giggled.

* * *

Barbara handed Eve a magazine, they could chose different features from it. Eve took it and flipped through until she would find someone she liked to chose from.

"Maybe your skin will be more flesh like." Adam teased Eve since she had been pale due to staying inside the house all the time and never with anyone else when they were alive.

Barbara gave her husband a look.

Eve glanced at her father, then continued to look. "Wow, Dad..."

Adam felt stupid for what he just said. "Sorry, darling..."

Barbara was helping her look.

Eve saw there was a girl with red hair and pointed to it. "It looks like that girl dumped her head with a pitcher of Kool-Aid."

Barbara frowned at Eve.

Eve continued to flip through the magazine. "Maybe I could wear glasses..."

Barbara nodded.

"Just remember, having glasses doesn't automatically make you smart." Adam reminded the girl.

"Oh, I know that..." Eve gave a nod.

Barbara was cutting out the bits Eve wanted so she could make it into a picture of how she would kind of look. Eve was still anxious about changing herself just to be someone new, but she reminded herself it was the only way to go back to school and hopefully still be able to hang out with Lydia when the girl wouldn't have the nights doing homework or spending almost all day at a place not too far from home, but still not able to do something with her new and one of only friends. Barbara soon had made the pic of Eve's ideal look.

Eve took a look before having it change her and had a small smile. "Wicked!" She said that, meaning a good thing.

Barbara smiled.

"New name too, huh?" Eve then pondered. "Gosh, that's gonna be hard..."

"How about Shareen?" Barbara suggests.

"Shareen?" Eve wrinkled her nose a bit. "Sounds like I'm a bit of a flashy queen bee type."

"Gretchen?" Adam put in.

Barbara gave a thought.

Eve thought of a name she might like to go with. "Ophelia?"

Barbara nodded. She liked it.

"Where did you come up with that name?" Adam asked with a small smile.

"Last year in school, we read Hamlet in class together," Eve looked to him. "I was cast as Ophelia. I've always liked that name..."

Barbara smiled.

"Ophelia it is," Eve smiled. "What's our new last name?"

"Shakespeare?" Adam joked.

Barbara laughed, but shook her head.

Eve merely rolled her eyes, then had a possible idea. "Mom, what's your maiden name?"

"Benison." Barbara tells her daughter.

"Then I'll be Ophelia Benison." Eve confirmed.

Adam had to admit that name had a nice ring to it. Barbara smiled.

"I think I'm actually gonna like this." Eve showed confidence and determination again.

"Good," Barbara smiled. She then looked at the time. "Who wants to go get Beej and Gina to come for lunch?" She asks.

Eve shrugged, then looked up. "Daddy?"

Adam rolled his eyes at that, but smiled. "Okay, I'll do it, you can help your mother get lunch ready."

Barbara stood up ready to go into the kitchen. Eve followed after.

* * *

Adam made himself small, then went to the model house which was where Beej and Gina lived in now. He saw the sign on the door, but shrugged it off and knocked on the door. "Hello?"

Gina could be heard giggling. Adam blinked, then knocked again. Beej was laughing himself.

Adam was impatient and opened the door anyway, then called out, shutting the door quickly then. "Whoa!"

Gina blushed deeply and giggled though. Beej chuckled, then continued until he would be done and let her take a breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon they were finished their loving, but extremely intense action.

Beej got himself adjusted back. "So, whatya say we join Babs and the others?"

Gina sorted herself out in something more respectable. She looked slightly out of it, but nodded.

"That was the most fun I've ever had." Beej had to admit.

Gina smiled, kissing his cheek and getting up properly. "I loved it too." she says softly.

"Well, at least I wasn't the only one." Beej smiled, tinging slightly gray like she often did.

Gina smiled and swayed her hips as she walked to the door. Beej playfully grabbed her butt as they went out. Adam was still outside, then saw the couple come outside and they looked surprised to see him. Gina yelped as he grabbed her butt and blushed grey. She then blinked as she saw Adam.

"Um, hello..." Adam blinked.

"Hey, pal, I didn't take _you _for a peepin' tom." Beej gently poked him in the chest, then laughed to show he was only teasing.

Gina blushed grey and looked aside. She had a smile though.

Adam shook his head. "Well, are you two coming to lunch?"

"Wouldn't miss!" Beej told him with a promising smile.

Gina nodded, agreeing.

"I don't know what's cookin', but Eve's helping Barbara." Adam explained.

"Where's Lyds?" Beej asked.

"It's a weekday, where do you think she is?" Adam gave him a look.

"I should teach that girl to cut loose sometime..."

Gina smacked Beej's arm playfully. She then started off towards the kitchen.

* * *

Eve was listening to her mother as she was helping cooking. Barbara was explaining they could not give anyone any information to suggest who they really were.

"Can I tell Lydia though?" Eve asked.

"Yes, you can let her know tonight." Barbara says.

Gina materialized behind Eve, wrapping her arms around her.

Eve smiled, then blinked. "Hello!"

Barbara chuckled.

Gina hugged Eve. "Hello~" she coos.

Eve smirked. "Someone's in a good mood right now."

"I think I know why that is." Beej grinned cheekily.

Barbara blinked. Gina hummed happily.

"Well, she's happy." Adam shrugged.

Eve slightly rolled her eyes and continued to do her share of the cooking up lunch. Gina made herself light, but didn't let Eve go. Eve felt a little disturbed.

"I don't know what's going on either..." Adam said to Barbara as she looked puzzled, but had a possible idea at the same time.

Gina giggled. Barbara looked at him. Adam looked back at her, he only said that because he didn't want to scar his daughter.

"Relax, Dad, I know, they're married, they're bound to do that at some point..." Eve sounded cynical as always, but had a soft smile instead.

"Try the ceiling next time." Beej then laughed.

Gina sniggered and let go of Eve. She made herself so light she bumped the ceiling.

Eve rolled her eyes slightly. "Girls..." she scoffed, calling Gina a girl for had fallen in love since she never really liked anyone like that, except for maybe, someone she didn't really talk about, he probably didn't miss her anyway, she found out that she had moved away a month after she and her parents died.

Gina mock glared at her.

"Well, I hope you're hungry." Eve said.

"Sure!" Beej beamed.

"For food." Eve gave a sly wink.

"EVE!" Adam called her out for talking like that since she was 'too young'.

Gina floated down and came behind Beej and wrapped her arms and legs around him in a piggyback.

Beej laughed, enjoying that. "Well, hello there!"

Eve still rolled her eyes.

"Hi..." Gina smiles. She clung to him.

Barbara smiled, though she was a little disgusted by Beej. Though he had become a little better.

"Howdy, l'il missy!" Beej did a Southern drawl, playing around.

Eve folded her legs as she looked out the window as it was getting close to the afternoon.

Gina giggled. "To the table, sugah." she pretend orders.

Barbara gave them cutlery.

"Yes, ma'am." Beej continued, then neighed like a horse, taking her to the table.

Gina laughed and held the cutlery. Barbara shook her head, amused.

Eve looked at the food, then decided to get drinks. "Whatya all drinking?"

"Eh, just water." Beej shrugged, putting an arm around Gina.

"Water for me too, please." Gina says.

Barbara served up the food.

Eve gave a nod. "Tea, Dad?"

"Of course, dear." Adam smiled at her.

Gina hummed. Barbara smiled agreeing to tea. She put the plates on the table. Eve then got out some juice for her to drink, then got everybody else their drinks.

"What's for lunch, Babs?" Beej asked.

Gina hugged her husband.

"Tomato and basil pasta." Barbara says.

"Great!" Beej chimed.

Adam smiled, ready to eat too. Eve gave them their drinks, then sipped her juice. Gina looked at the pasta dish. Barbara set everyone eating. Adam and Eve happily ate together. Beej blinked at the food, it looked strange to him, despite being a normal dish. He then took a piece out and munched on a little bit of it. Gina ate some, happily. She looked calmer now. Barbara smiled.

"You're looking at it like it's a plate of maggot brains." Eve told Beej.

"I wish it was!" Beej defended.

"Oh, just eat it..." Eve felt like she was dealing with a child.

Beej mocked her a bit, then ate it anyway, if Gina could do it, so could he. Gina was fine with normal food and looked at her husband.

"Not bad." Beej had to admit.

"Now, was that so hard?" Eve smirked, sounding like her mother when she would be forced to eat vegetables.

Gina ate quietly.

"Eve." Barbara says, sharply, but quietly.

Eve pulled a face. "Sorry, Mom~"

Gina soon finished, famished from earlier.

Barbara looked at Beej. "Sorry for Eve's cheekiness." she says softly.

"Ah, it's okay, she's at that age." Beej understood. "I was the same."

"I shudder to imagine what the people went through in those days." Adam commented.

Eve just shut herself up and ate. Gina took Eve's hand gently.

Eve smiled at Gina as she ate. "Can I tell them too?" She asked her mother about the idea they had for when Lydia left for another day at school.

Gina looked intrigued.

Barbara nodded. "Of course." she says, smiling at her daughter.

"Tell us what?" Beej asked then.

Eve looked to the 'newly dead couple'. "Well, we were talking and we decided that I can go to school with Lydia."

Gina smiled. "That sounds great." she says.

"Won'tcha scare the daylights out of people?" Beej laughed.

"I'm going by a new name and a new look," Eve explained. "I've decided to call myself Ophelia Benison."

Gina sighed. "It sounds so romantic of a name." she smiles, dreamily.

"I was Ophelia when we read Hamlet in school last year." Eve explained with a smile.

"Hamlet, that man was always so confusing to me, speak English, man!" Beej teased.

"The play is the thing to unveil the mind of a guilty king." Gina says.

"I always thought that was kinda cool," Eve commented about Shakespeare's Hamlet. "It reminds me of that kid's movie with the lions though..."

Gina laughed. "The movie was based off the play." she says, smiling.

"Yeah, except Simba doesn't go insane... Or does he...?" Eve grew shifty eyes. "Then... Who was Rosencrantz and Guildenstern?"

Gina looked at her and shrugged.

"Maybe that weasel and pig were." Adam suggested.

"They were a meerkat and warthog, Dad." Eve told her father.

"Timon and Pumbaa." Gina says.

"That thing was a meerkat?" Beej looked confused as he sounded a little familiar too. "I always thought he was some kind of beaver."

Gina giggled. Eve rolled her eyes, but smiled at her 'family'. Gina made her water dance a little. Beej found himself enjoying the food, even if it wasn't something he had wanted, but had to admit that Barbara and Eve were good little cooks.

"I didn't think we'd be eating again, but it feels kinda good." Eve smiled, feeling happy, much to her parents' delight.

Gina smiled at her friend. Barbara was happy. The group kept eating until they were done.

"So, um... You two seem to be getting along nicely." Adam said to Gina and Beej.

Gina gave a cough, blushing, but smiled. "Ah, this is just for show." she jokes.

"Well, it was a lot better than when we all first met," Beej looked to the Maitiland family. "You three were kind of a bunch of bores... But I put up with ya."

Gina nudged him in the ribs.

Eve felt pretty full from lunch and stretched a bit in her seat. "Wow, that was amazing..."

"Yes, thank you, Eve, Mrs. Maitland" Gina says.

Barbara smiled. "Call me Barbara." she reminds gently.

"You can call me Adam if you want." The family man put in.

"I still call her Babs." Beej gestured to the woman.

Eve smiled at her friends and parents. Gina smiled. Barbara sent a look to Beej.

"What?" Beej looked to the woman.

"I don't like being called Babs." Barbara says.

"Ah, come on, it's a good name for ya." Beej insisted.

"Please don't call my mother names she doesn't like." Eve warned him, sounding familiar with the situation.

Barbara gave Beej 'the look'.

"Okay, sorry, _Barbara_..." Beej forced himself to say, that was going to take a lot to get used to.

Barbara nodded. Gina hugged her husband. Beej smiled though when Gina hugged him and she hugged him back, then something creepy and crawly was tickling her.

* * *

Eve finished her drink, then decided to go to go crash on the couch after excusing herself, then saw Delia and her husband. "Oh, hello..."

Delia looked at Eve. "Hello." she says.

"Am I interrupting something?" Eve asked.

"No, just lounging." Charles told her gently.

* * *

Gina giggled. "Stop tickling me, Beej." she giggles.

Beej blinked. "Um, I'm not..." He pulled back, then let out an astonished gasp. "Oh, I was looking for you!" He reached and grabbed the thing that had been tickling Gina, a poisonous spider. "Little rascal..."

Gina looked at the spider.

Beej gently petted the spider. "I've been looking for you since last Halloween."

Gina blinked still. Beej then took a drink.

"So, umm... When do you two think you'll be having children?" Adam spoke up.

Beej coughed and sputtered a bit on his drink. Did he seriously just ask that question? Gina actually fainted.

"It's a bit early to be thinking about that, isn't it?" Beej laughed a little nervously. "I mean, you guys just ate."

Eve walked in. "I heard a thud," She then looked down to see Gina. "Oh, my..."

Barbara had rushed over to Gina trying to wake her up. Eve went to get a cool cup of refreshing water.

"Sorry..." Adam muttered.

"Your wife is unconscious or do you not care?!" Barbara says harshly, due to worry, to Beej.

"I never saw this happen before!" Beej just simply didn't know what to do honestly.

"Try helping me wake her." Barbara says.

Beej then tried to do what Barbara was doing.

Eve had the water, walking over. "What happened?"

"I just asked about them having children." Adam replied.

Eve then looked sick to her stomach, she was becoming paler now and almost looked transparent. Barbara gave the girl the water. Gina stirred slightly.

"Gina?" Eve called in a hushed tone.

"Gene, don't die...or come back to life... Whatever, either way how your lights would be out in this situation..." Beej did his best to console.

Barbara looked at her. Gina woke up slowly.

"Oh, she's okay..." Eve smiled softly.

Gina looked between them all. "What happened?" She asks.

"We thought you passed on..." Beej mentioned.

"No!" Eve declined. "Passed _out_."

Gina nodded and sat up. Everyone parted, giving Gina some air.

"Do you need some water?" Eve offered.

Gina shook her head gently. The others still stood their distance.

Beej smiled and put an arm around Gina. "See? She's fine!"

"I'm not glass." she says to the Maitland's gently.

"Hey, Mom and Dad's fault, they freak out at the drop of a hat." Eve shrugged.

Adam glanced at her. Gina got up using Beej for support. Barbara looked relieved.

Beej helped Gina up, carrying her bridal style. "Hold on there."

Gina wrapped her arms around his neck, blushing grey. Barbara saw Beej did really care for Gina.

"Better?" Beej grinned to her.

Gina blushed deeper. "I can walk." she says softly, but hugged closer.

"Oh, sorry, guess I got carried away." Beej chuckled.

"Hm." Eve felt like she had no place here and just went to her old room which was now Gina's room.

Gina looked as Eve left. She giggled at Beej's joke, but wanted to make sure Eve was okay.

"Would you like to go after her?" Beej would allow her to if she really wanted to, seeming to know what she was thinking.

Gina nodded. "We'll have a good time later." she promises.

"Okay, don't take _too _long now, like how long it took for _us _to get together." Beej grinned a little.

Gina huffed and gave his arm a smack. She then went to find Eve. Beej laughed a bit, allowing her to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Eve sat on the bed as she looked around to see how much it had changed since the Deetz family were coming to claim the place as their own. She was happy though that everything worked out in the end, but she missed living here, even if in her depressing mortal life, she was a very miserable soul, even more miserable than Lydia and Gina put together. She had no friends, was practically invisible, and was isolated from time to time.

Gina concentrated and appeared next to her. "Are you okay, Eve?" She asks.

Eve wasn't even surprised or startled that Gina was now next to her and had a small smile. "Fine... Just... Feeling a little homesick, I guess..."

Gina hugged her. "Don't worry." she says softly. She concentrated again and the room was now like it was when it was Eve's.

"Wow," Eve blinked. "How'd you know?"

"Well, I _did_ see this room before I changed it, if I'd known about you, then I wouldn't have changed it." Gina smiled.

"Oh, well, thanks." Eve had a small smile, not sounding as icy and lonely as she did in times before.

Gina continued to hug the girl. "I'm free until later... Do you want to do something?" She asks.

Eve blinked. "Oh, umm... I don't know... What do you like to do?" She asked with a smile, no one's really asked her what she's wanted to do, she never even really thought about it.

Gina gave a thought. "You been to the Netherworld?" She asks.

"I think, I'm not really sure..." Eve twirled her finger in her hair as she tried to think. "Mom and I went to that place that had the sandworms in it before we came to stop the wedding."

Gina grinned. She stood up and returned to her normal hairstyle, but now had the outfit she had when she first came to the house.

Eve stood up next to Gina. "Guess we're gonna check it out."

Gina held out her hand.

Eve took Gina's hand in return. "Funny, I heard about the Netherworld in a lot of supernatural cartoons or comic books, but now I'm actually going... Wonder if we'll meet Sabrina?" She joked about her thought in the last statement.

Gina laughed. "I remember that too... We never know." she says. She then transported them to the Netherworld. It was like a Halloweeny, gothic city.

"Awesome!" Eve really liked how this place looked. She was in the best mood she had ever been, like before, dead or alive.

Gina grinned. There was a blonde girl following two older women and a black cat with them.


	4. Chapter 4

"This place is so cool..." Eve beamed.

"Wanna bet?" the blonde girl looked back at her, looking sarcastic as she looked very bored to be here.

Gina looked at the girl. "Sabrina!" She gasps.

"Whoa, she's real?" Eve couldn't believe it, she always thought Sabrina the teenage witch was just a cartoon character.

The blonde girl blinked. "How do you know my name?"

"You're famous in our world." Gina says.

"Beats my life at school." Sabrina smirked.

"Don't make her ego bigger than her head." the black cat spoke up.

Eve hid a laugh.

Gina looked at the cat. She gushed slightly and was itching to pick him up. "Salem!~" she coos.

"Gah!" the cat struggled slightly in Gina's grip.

Eve and Sabrina had laughs together then.

Gina nuzzled his head. "Such a handsome, 'male', kitty." she purrs. She had put emphasis on the word male, but just enough so only Salem would get what she meant.

"Hey, I like this girl!" Salem had an approving smile.

Sabrina scoffed, shaking her head. "Still, nice to meet someone who knows me and not just for being 'that half-witch'."

"If it makes you feel any better, we're both dead." Eve shrugged, trying to lighten the mood.

"Dead?" Sabrina sounded alarmed.

Gina smiled gently. She liked Salem and would help him if she could.

"Gina was eaten by a sandworm and I died in an accident with my parents." Eve explained.

Salem didn't do it often, but he let out a purr in Gina's comfort.

"Salem, Sabrina, we're leaving!" one of the women called, very likely Hilda or Zelda.

Gina pouted as the woman called that. Hilda was standing next to the one who shouted.

"Now?" Sabrina sounded like she didn't want to leave the Netherworld for a change.

"Come along now." Zelda told their niece.

Salem didn't want to leave Gina either, she wasn't bad for someone who was once mortal and now dead.

Gina had an idea. "Ma'am, I could bring her back later, if you want." she suggests.

Hilda looked unsure.

Zelda looked at Hilda, then back. "I don't know..."

"Come on, just this once, I never made friends in the Netherworld." Sabrina really wanted to.

Gina smiled. "I am officially an adult, so I can keep her safe." she promises, showing her ring.

Hilda and Zelda saw the ring.

"Lucky you," Zelda joked a little. "Well... Okay, but don't take too long now. Sabrina has important lessons that must come eventually."

Sabrina smiled, hugging the women, then went back to Eve and Gina. Gina smiled and nodded. Hilda waved. Zelda waved too, going off.

"Hey, can I stay too?" Salem asked in the hold.

"Of course you can." Gina smiled.

"Just don't take too much of their fish now." Sabrina warned the cat.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in school?" Eve then spoke up, if Lydia had to go to school, why didn't Sabrina too?

"School's out early for me, teacher conference, plenty of time to study and practice my magic." Sabrina rolled her blue eyes.

Gina grinned. She conjured a fish for Salem. Salem grinned, then ate the fish with delight.

"How did she do that?" Sabrina wondered. "Is she a witch too?"

"No, but she's married to..." Eve looked to her, then looked to Gina. "Can we say his name?"

Sabrina's eyes then widened. "She didn't marry Lord Voldemort did she?"

"I married Beetlejuice," Gina explains. She then warned not to say his full name as this was a girl's day featuring Salem. "But Voldemort is real? Oh, I wanna meet him~" Gina grins.

Salem slightly rolled his eyes.

"Yikes, how desperate were you?" Sabrina was told the man was totally unbearable and utterly repulsive.

Eve nudged Sabrina not to insult Gina's husband like that. Gina looked at Sabrina and frowned. She turned her back to the girl and fed Salem another fish. Salem enjoyed and ate the fish.

"Sorry," Sabrina felt bad. "I wasn't thinking... My aunts warned me about him."

Gina heard, but didn't acknowledge yet. She pet Salem. Salem seemed to grow a bit fond of Gina and smiled as he nuzzled against her like a true cat, despite not actually being one, just forced to be one.

"So, you guys are dead?" Sabrina still couldn't believe that.

"Yeah, technically." Eve shrugged.

Gina smiled. "How would you like to be human again for a little while?" She asks him quietly. She however paused a moment and only warning Salem made her head turned right around to the back and upside down, blood dripping from her eyes, nose and mouth. Her eyes fully black.

Salem really liked the sound of that. "You could do that for me?"

Sabrina's eyes widened again and she backed up. "Whoa!"

"See? We're dead." Eve stated, then showed she could fly around like she showed Lydia and Gina when they first saw her.

Gina quickly returned to normal. "Yeah... You'll return to a cat if I'm not nearby, but, yeah, I can do that." she smiles. She then placed him down and did it. She turned him human.

Salem smiled, then wondered. "Am I gonna be grown man or some kid?" He sounded as though he had been turned into a teenager when attempting to become human again.

"Hey, what do you expect?" Sabrina looked at him. "My mother's side acted up when I transformed you those times."

Gina stood next to his now human self. He was taller than her a bit. "Guess." she grinned.

Sabrina and Eve were surprise at the transformation.

Salem looked down, at least he was tall and looking down for a change that didn't have mice or crumbs. "I feel at least 50 years younger." He smiled, very pleased.

"Ya still look a bit young, but I think you can drive now." Eve smirked.

Gina smiled, happy to have helped a little.

"Thank you so much,... Umm... What did you say your name was?" Salem smiled down at the dead girl.

"Gina." She says, holding out her hand to be shook.

Salem smiled and shook her hand. "You obviously know who I am."

"And me, Sabrina Spellman." the blonde half-witch added.

"Yeah, we know you, I'm Eve Maitiland." the pale-skinned girl also gave her name. She was happy to have made new friends in the Netherworld, even if Gina and her already knew who they were somehow.

Gina nodded. "Yeah I do, I think the council was horrible." she says softly, quietly.

"You know about that too, huh?" Salem smiled at her. "They just have no sense of humor... They punished Hilda too when she was on the Mayflower."

Gina frowned, giving Salem a sympathetic hug. Salem hugged her back, finding he really enjoyed it.

"So, Sabrina, what do you do for fun?" Eve asked.

"Not hang around here all day, I'd rather be with Harvey..." Sabrina folded her arms, sounding bored of this place.

Gina looked over at the girls. "Beej showed me some good places." she says.

"Yeah?" Eve asked.

"Like what?" Sabrina wondered.

"Well, there's a mixed gender spa, an awesome gaming arcade, even a great chocolate shop." Gina lists some examples.

"Arcade sounds awesome, you wanna come with, Eve?" Sabrina sounded thrilled.

"I haven't been to an arcade since I was almost nine," Eve smiled shyly, shuffling her foot. "There was a field trip to this skating rink I was apart of once, Mom made me go to make friends in school, but I was more interested in the video games than other people."

Gina smiled, then realized she and Salem were still in a hug. She blushed grey and dropped her arms, she had been warm slightly though.

"Oh, s-s-sorry..." Salem chuckled sheepishly.

Gina smiled a little. "Don't worry about it." she aays softly, then headed to lead them to the arcade.

There were a few other monster-ish people in the arcade, but the games looked amazing.

"Awesome." Sabrina and Eve commented, ready to get their game on.

Gina gave them some quarters. "Go play and win." she says.

Sabrina and Eve shared smiles, then went to their games.

"Kids are so fascinated by the little things these days." Salem chuckled.

Gina smiled. "Yeah, they're great though." she says.

"I never even _heard_ of a video game arcade." Salem watched Sabrina and Eve.

Gina looked at him in surprise. She grabbed his hand and took him to the good old favorite Pac-Man.

"Where are we going?" Salem blinked as he was taken.

"My Pac-Man." Gina says, she then started up the game, showing him how to play.

Salem looked interested in this game, though he was wondering how the ghosts could kill this Pacman and he could also eat them. He wasn't very impressed with the names they were given: Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde. How juvenile. But the game looked interesting enough. Gina stepped aside so he could have a go.

Salem took his turn and for a new player, he actually seemed pretty good. "Alrighty then!" He beamed as he was winning and doing really well, which wowed the other gamers.

Gina smiled, grinning. He really was great. Salem was so good, he even got to the Mrs. Pacman part of the game in which only a few players got to witness. Gina look awed. He may even beat her score.

* * *

A boy with wings for arms came by Eve and Sabrina. Eve and Sabrina stopped their games and turned back, seeing the boy.

"Um... Hello..." Eve blinked.

The boy looked at them. "Hi..." he blinks, smiling.

"Can we help you?" Sabrina asked, not annoyed, just curious of what the boy wanted.

"Uh, I was just walking by." he says softly.

"Would you like to play?" Eve offered.

The boy came over, his face curious.

"We're playing arcade games, they're really neat." Sabrina said with a smile.

"Try it out." Eve took out one of her quarters to give him a free game.

The boy started to have a go, holding the joystick in his talons. Sabrina and Eve watched him, smiling.

* * *

Salem was being chased by the ghosts and was so close to losing the game, but he had eaten a cherry and could get back at the ghosts and he even won. "I did it!"

Gina clapped, and gave him a congratulatory hug.

"I can't believe I did it." Salem smiled, pleased with himself.

Gina smiled too.

Salem smiled back at Gina. "Thank you so much."

Gina smiled. "Well done." she says softly.

Salem smiled at Gina, she was very nice to him, especially to let him do things like this. Hilda and Zelda never did that for him.

Gina pulled him gently to another game. "Can you dance?" She asks.

Salem blinked. "I don't believe I danced since my daughter's sixth birthday party."

Gina looked at him. She took him to a DDR machine: A 'Dead Dance Revolution'.

Salem saw the game and decided to try it out. "I guess I could..." He smiled shyly, then held out his hand. "Care to dance with me?"

Gina grinned, taking his hand. Salem and Gina then shared a dance together on the game. Gina was enjoying it. They kind of mixed traditional and new style dancing. Salem felt great, it was good to dance on his two feet again. Gina was enjoying it too.

* * *

The boy was okay, but not great at the game. Eve and Sabrina decided to support their new friend. The boy ended up with an average score. He seemed very pleased though.

"You did awesome for a first try." Sabrina supported.

"Yeah, that was really cool!" Eve added.

The boy smiled. "My name's Tal." he introduces himself.

"Hi, Tal." the girls greeted.

"I'm Sabrina and this is my new friend, Eve." the blonde girl introduced.

"Yeah, we're friends." Eve had a smile.

Tal smiled. "Nice to meet ya both." he says.

"Nice wings." Eve looked at them.

Tal held one out to her.

Eve took the wing, gently stroking it. "How soft."

Tal smiled.

* * *

Salem even spun Gina in some dances and dipped her like in a romantic dance as their scores went up. Gina kept up perfectly.

Salem put Gina back in place after their game was over. "That was the most fun I've had in centuries."

Gina smiled. "Then I'm happy to have helped." she says.

Salem smiled, feeling very thrilled about the day he and Sabrina ended up having with a visit to the Netherworld. Gina blinked, smiling.

"Time to go, Sabrina, it's getting very late in the mortal world." Zelda had come, finding them in the arcade.

"Guys, it's getting late in the human world" Hilda tells the two adults.

"Awww..." Eve and Sabrina groaned.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Gina, I have to go now... But, I hope to see you again soon..." Salem had overheard Hilda and Zelda.

Gina nodded smiling. "Yeah, I will keep an eye out for you." she says softly.

"Thanks so much." Salem smiled, looking forward to the next times they would spend some time together.

Gina smiled. "You will be human every time I see you." she reminds him.

"I look forward to it." Salem beamed, at least he wouldn't be stuck as a cat for long by that logic, hoping to see Gina again as soon as possible.

Tal smiled gently at the girls.

"Tal, I'm sorry, but I need to go with my aunts back home now..." Sabrina sounded really displeased.

Tal smiled gently. "We'll see each other soon." he smiled.

"I didn't know Beetlejuice _could _preform spells." Zelda overheard that, looking to Hilda.

Eve and Sabrina smiled. Sabrina waved, then went to Hilda and Zelda. Gina smiled.

Tal looked. "Beetle juice?" He asks.

"He can't." Hilda says.

Zelda had to wonder how Salem became human then. "Sabrina..."

"I didn't do anything!" Sabrina already called herself out.

"See you again real soon." Salem said as he would go back to as a cat to everyone else he would be around for his day.

"It was me." Gina says. She waved to Salem.

Hilda looked at her, curiously.

"Oh?" Zelda looked too.

Salem waved to her too with a very friendly smile. Sabrina smiled, getting out of trouble. Gina blushed grey. Salem then slowly turned back into a black cat as he left with the Spellman family.

* * *

"Gina's husband." Eve told Tal.

Tal still looked confused.

"He's a bio-exorcist?" Eve tried to jog Tal's thought process. "Helps ghosts and the living dead scare the crap out of people?"

"Oh." he says.

"He's kinda ugly..." Eve mumbled a whisper.

"Eve~" Gina suddenly coos.

Eve blinked, looking to Gina.

"Don't say that." Gina says.

"He creeps me out..." Eve said to her.

Gina looked kind of hurt.

Eve frowned. "Gina, I'm sorry..."

Tal had to leave, but kissed Eve's cheek. Gina took a deep breath and nodded, calm again. Eve blinked and she appeared to blush as Tal left. Tal smiled. Gina chuckled a little.

Eve put her hand to her cheek, not really sure what to say or do. "If it's late in the mortal world, maybe we should get back before Mom and Dad explode?"

Gina held out her hand. Eve gave a nod and then they came back to the mortal world.

* * *

Lydia was just getting back from school then. "Hello, anybody home?"

"Hey, Lyds." Beej greeted her.

"Ugh..." Lydia walked away from him. "You _may _be my brother-in-law now, but I'm not get all cute and cuddly with you..."


	5. Chapter 5

Gina heard Lydia. "Lyddie~" she coos.

"She being bad?" Eve asked before they got back.

"No, I'm freaking her out." Gina whispers.

Eve hid a laugh.

Lydia went to the kitchen table after meeting her parents and the Maitiland couple, then jumped into her homework.

Gina flew over, smiling way too brightly. "Lyddie~"

Lydia wrote in her notebook and slowly looked up. Gina smiled, bright as sunshine.

Lydia blinked. "Hey, Gene. What's new?"

Gina gave a cheeky wink.

Lydia's young mind went into adult thoughts. "Aw, Gene, ya didn't!"

Gina merely giggled, fading away.

Lydia blinked. "I don't want any nieces and nephews right now!"

Gina laughed again. Lydia grunted, shaking her head. Eve then came to help Lydia with her homework like they made a deal out of after Beej and Gina officially were married and met with Juno.

Gina snuck up on her husband. "Give me your treasure." she says, making a gun shape with her fingers.

Beej turned to her, dressed with a cowboy hat and even had a vest with a pair of boots. "Y'all think you're so tough, li'l missy? This here's man's country!"

Gina smirked. "You're half right... It's _WO_man's country." she says.

"Draw, city slicker!" Beej took out a giant machine gun, but pulled the trigger to show a long stick with a BANG banner on it. "Just kiddin'!" He called out, then laughed.

Gina pulled out a bazooka, put it spewed out confetti.

Beej blinked and coughed up a little of the confetti, near literally blown away. "What a woman!"

Gina rested the bazooka back on her shoulder, leaning forwards slightly, one hip jutted out.

Beej wiped the confetti off. "So, what did you and Evie do today?"

"Went to the Netherworld... Met Sabrina and Salem." Gina smiles.

Beej then laughed a bit. "Salem Saberhagen and Sabrina Spellman?"

Gina nodded. "Yeah." She smiles.

"I met Salem back when he wasn't a cat," Beej told her. "I even knew Edward before he married Diana."

"I turned him human for whenever I see him." Gina says. She smiled and hugged her husband.

Beej hugged her back. "I have this strange feeling sometimes when I'm thinking of you... Something to make our marriage a nice success... Something that involves the pitter-patter of little feet..." He then pulled out and felt his stomach. "Or is that a roach I mistook for a giant chocolate chip again?"

Gina blushed. "Children?" She asks softly.

"No, I can't say I'd eat a child, even I wouldn't stoop that low." Beej forgot the point.

Gina laughed, amused.

"Oh, _having _children," Beej now got it, even he had to admit that was dumb of him. "Well... I dunno, no one's ever wanted to have MY children... Some women think it's a fate worse than death and I can't be in the backseat of a car with an unliving dead body again."

Gina looked almost hurt. He didn't want children?

"Well, if you think you're up for it and think I can learn to be a good father, let's give it a shot." Beej smiled lovingly to Gina.

Gina smiled. She hugged him again. Beej kissed her neck, feeling glad inside that at least somebody liked them. Gina shivered, but her face showed no disgust.

"We don't have to have kids if you don't wanna, but I'm eager to try it if you want." Beej sounded eager alright.

"I want kids." she assures.

"Mama Gina and Daddy Beej, our kids are gonna scar a lot of people for life," Beej sounded grave and serious, then became eccentric like everybody knew him as. "I'll be so proud of them!"

Gina laughed fondly.

Beej carried her then. "So, when do you wanna try?" He gave a wink.

Gina blushed. "Well, I be free til dinner, mistah~" she winks.

"Let's get to it then!" Beej went off with her, excitedly.

Gina yelped, laughing.

* * *

Lydia finished her homework.

"By the way, your school is getting a new student soon." Eve said to her.

"Really, how do you know?" Lydia looked at her.

Just before she could answer, Gina's laugh could be heard as they zipped past the bedrooms. Lydia and Eve blinked and had heard Gina along with Beej.

"Oh, God, the horror of the marriage of my sister..." Lydia shivered.

Gina sniggered as well as laughed.

"Get a house!" Lydia yelled, then groaned.

"We did, Eve's old man built it, remember!?" Beej called to her.

"Somewhere far away, like _Saturn_!" Lydia glared upstairs.

"I don't want to go there... It's cold." Gina says.

"I'd keep you warm all the time." Beej told her seductively.

"Ugh! Make them stop!" Lydia couldn't bear to hear this.

Eve took Lydia to her old bedroom which Gina happily changed back.

"Is it quiet in here?" Eve asked.

"I think so, I never heard my parents do that, either coincidence or assurance." Eve shrugged.

Gina giggled and kissed him. Charles and Delia were sitting together and suddenly felt the house shake a little.

"Uh-oh..." Charles muttered.

* * *

Adam held Barbara as they both thought it was an earthquake. Gina blinked in the kiss. Delia rolled her eyes. Barbara looked worried.

"Is the house shaking?" Lydia wondered.

"I dunno, is it?" Eve blinked.

Adam looked up to the ceiling, keeping a firm hold on Barbara. Delia settled back down. Barbara followed his gaze.

"Okay, I think I know what's going on here..." Adam settled himself down.

Barbara blushed when she realized.

"Okay, I think we should all go out for a stroll..." Adam quickly got up to find Eve.

Barbara nodded.

"Eve? We're going!" Adam called.

Though, Eve could not hear him, her room was nearly soundproof. Barbara waited. Adam then went upstairs to find their daughter. Barbara got the coats.

* * *

"Well, she's grown up now." Charles scoffed lightly.

Delia handed him a chocolate. Charles smiled, taking it. Delia merely turned on the TV then with a chuckle.

"That means you're gonna be a grandma." Charles couldn't help but tease his wife.

"No!" Delia gasps and prepared to run upstairs.

"Delia!" Charles called after her, going with her.

Delia was going to stop it.

* * *

Barbara got the coats.

Eve came out. "Come on, I haven't seen Lydia at all today..."

"We don't see much of you anymore." Adam then said.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Eve folded her arms. "I'm spending more time with other people!"

Barbara hummed.

"Well, I guess that's good... Can't we just go for a walk?" Adam sounded like he was obsessed with his daughter right now.

"Daddy, please..." Eve looked at him.

Delia headed up to the attic.

Charles went behind her. "Gina? Beetlejuice!?"

"Busy right now!" Beej called from the model.

"Stop it right now, I don't want to be a grandmother at this young!" Delia shouts.

Beej and Gina pretended to not hear her and went on anyway. Delia rattled the model. Gina laughed, almost like a crazy person.

"Dear, the sign..." Charles gestured to the door.

Delia ignored it. "Stop doing what you're doing!" She shouts.

Beej and Gina still ignored Delia. Delia growled. Gina giggled slightly. Beej and Gina were nearly done. Delia went away with Charles.

* * *

Lydia came to the Maitilands before they left. "My sister's being gross again..."

"Sometimes I wish I had a sister." Eve shrugged, looking into the distance.

* * *

Delia looked mad.

"Well, she was with him earlier a while." Barbara says.

"I guess it's a thing, I never really liked a boy." Lydia shrugged.

"Boys were always either too dumb or too complicated when I was growing up." Eve put in.

Barbara smiled at Adam. Adam smiled back.

"You wanna change?" Eve saw that Lydia was still in her uniform.

"Too lazy." Lydia sighed.

Eve then used some powers she had and changed Lydia back into her comforting clothes.

"Whoa..." Lydia blinked in surprise.

Barbara watched.

"You're not gonna do that in school, are you?" Lydia looked to her.

"I'll get grounded for a few hundred years if I wanted to." Eve whispered to her.

Barbara nodded.

"No mischief while you're in school." Adam warned her.

"Yes, Daddy..." Eve didn't exactly roll her eyes, but they seemed to float back into her skull.

Barbara crossed her arms.

"Don't do that, parents hate that." Lydia told her friend.

"Hang on," Eve said as her iris and pupils were gone. She then bonked herself against the head and her eyes bulged back and she blinked back to normal. "There we go."

Barbara handed Eve her coat. Eve took it and wore it.

"Have fun on your walk..." Lydia told them with a small smile.

Barbara hugged Lydia. Lydia smiled and hugged Barbara back. She liked this woman a lot better than Delia.

"We'll be back soon." Barbara promises.

"Okay, be back in time for dinner." Lydia told them.

"We will." Eve promised.

Adam got his coat on as she said that. Barbara went a little ahead. Adam and Eve followed her out. Lydia then decided to maybe do something constructive, other than getting on her sister for being with the man she married, though she had to admit, _anybody _would be better than old Otho. Gina came down, looking satisfied and more disheveled.

* * *

Lydia got herself cleaned up a little, doing her make-up in a way she liked it and not a forced dress code. Gina giggled.

Lydia then came out, seeing her sister. "How's it going outside of scaring Delia's hair back to it's natural color?"

Gina gave her sister a hug. Luckily it was only the cheeky personality rubbing off on her.

Lydia blinked. "Gene, are you dying?"

Gina gave her a normal look. The 'are you really that forgetful' look. "Already dead, remember?" she says, her tone soft though.

"I know, I guess that joke really doesn't work anymore I guess." Lydia said softly back.

Gina hugged her again.

"You're in a chipper mood." Lydia noticed.

"Endorphins," Gina says simply. "Plus I made a new friend." she smiles.

"Oh, well that's good," Lydia smiled. "Who and what was it?" She asked the what because she was able to go through other worlds now and not just meet people on the street who might be afraid of her due to her new condition in the afterlife.

"Salem Saberhagen and Sabrina Spellman, a cat and half-witch." the older Deetz sister says. She smiled.

Lydia looked surprised. "Nuh-uh, those are cartoon characters!"

"They are real... Ask Eve... And we saw Hilda and Zelda." she says.

"I know you wouldn't lie to me, but it sounds odd in this world..." Lydia now had to wonder if Sabrina was indeed real and they just based those cartoons and TV series' on real-life events. Could half-witches really exist?

Gina smiled. "I turned Salem human while he was with us." she says.

"I always wondered what Salem looked like when he was actually a warlock." Lydia smiled back.

Gina smiled. As she thought Beej trusted her completely, which he would be right in doing so, she answered. "He is quite handsome." she says.

"Maybe I could hook up with him." Lydia joked, nudging Gina playfully.

Gina laughed. "You're a bit young yet." she says, slight emphasis on the 'yet'.

"Whatever." Lydia slightly rolled her eyes.

Gina crossed her arms a little. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and apparently there's gonna be a new girl in school soon." Lydia said before leaving.

Gina grinned.

"Ophelia Benison." Lydia continued.

Gina nodded, smiling. "I see." she says.

Lydia nodded with a smile. "I've made some other friends... Just not that snotty Claire Brewster."

Gina smiled gently. "That's great, Lyddie." she says.

"Yeah," Lydia smiled softly. "I've been wondering about having them over... But then again... 'Your husband' might scare them..."

"I won't let him scare them, Lyddie." Gina promises.

"Thanks, I'd prefer if I were the one scaring people, when I first went to school, everybody thought I was a ghost or something, but Barbara and Adam helped me with how to be more social with people, so when I came back, I was more out and about." Lydia smiled at those memories last year.

Gina looked at her, smiling sadly.

Lydia wrapped her arms around her older sister. "I really missed Mom and I really didn't wanna move... Why did Dad have to marry Delia?"

Gina hugged her back. "'Cuz Mom told Dad he had to find someone else." she says softly.

"I still miss her..." Lydia said softly.

Gina squeezed her gently. "Me too, Lyddie." she says softly.

Lydia sniffled, gently resting her head against Gina's warm, yet slightly rotting embrace. Gina hummed the song their mother sung. Lydia slowly shut her eyes, calming down a bit, she loved that song more than anything. Gina continued until the song's end.

Lydia sighed with a small sniffle. "Thank you so much, Gene."

Gina looked at her. "Don't be sad... Mom wouldn't want it." she says softly.

"Yeah..." Lydia nodded. "I think I'm gonna get msyelf a glass of water, you want some?" She then offered.

Gina nodded. "Thank you, sweetheart." she says.

Lydia then went to get their water.

There was an old painted portrait right by Gina that came to life as Beej took it's form. "Ya got a hell of a voice."

Gina blushed, smiling at her husband.

"I didn't know you could sing like that." Beej jumped out of the portrait, coming in front of the elder Deetz sister.

"One of my mysteries." she winks.

Beej chuckled. "I hope the little ones will love you."

Gina blushed, smiling. Beej smiled, giving her another kiss.

* * *

Lydia came with the glasses of water. "Oh, come on, guys... I just ate..."

Gina broke away, hiding her face.

"I think it's time for you to go..." Beej told Lydia.

The younger girl gave Gina her glass of water as she sipped her own. Gina took the glass thankfully.

"Why don't you do something with Eve?" Beej asked her.

Lydia finished her water, putting the glass down to answer his question. "Eve's out with Barbara and Adam."

Gina looked at Lydia. "How about you come watch a movie on TV?" She asks.

Lydia smiled. "Okay."

Gina smiled. Lydia then went to find a movie to watch.

Gina smiled as she left. "A movie with my sister... Awesome~" she purrs.

"You wanna be alone with her?" Beej would be fine either way.

"We'll ask her." Gina compromises.

"Either way, I'll be fine." Beej shrugged, smiling to her.

Gina waited to ask Lydia. Lydia was looking through the movies to see what would be a good one to watch. Gina hummed again.

Lydia felt her inner child break out as she found Disney films. "Who wants to watch The Little Mermaid?" She called, much to the shock of certain others that she would want to watch such a movie.

Beej looked surprised.

Gina bounced over. "I do~"

Lydia smiled with a small laugh. "Little Mermaid it is."

Gina chuckled.

Lydia then put the video tape in and rewound it back to the beginning.

"Aren't you too old for that?" Beej asked.

"Never too old for Disney, even you." Lydia looked back to him.

Gina settled to watch it. Lydia did the same with Gina.

"These movies are all the same to me," Beej shrugged. "Singing princesses wanting more in their life, getting their prince, living happily ever after, the works."

Gina smirked. "Worked for me." she says.

"Still, I prefer real movies like the Exorcist, or IT, or Misery..." Beej grinned at the horrifyingly graphic movies.

"Disney... Quiet now..." Gina says.

"Yes, my lady..." Beej said fancily, mockingly, but did keep quiet.

Lydia smiled as the movie was now starting. Gina very carefully and gently kicked him. Beej grunted, glancing at her slightly. Lydia hummed the songs as they were going on in the movie, knowing most of this movie by heart. Gina smirked.

* * *

Beej was feeling hungry, all the fish and crabs just made him want to go to a sushi bar. He then heard a ringing noise and saw it was his personal phone and he answered it, going in the other room, then called out after a few moments. "Gina? Telephone?"

Gina appeared next to him. Beej handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Gina asks.

"_Hello, Gina?_" Salem's voice was heard.


End file.
